Valentine's Day
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Oneshot fluffy Klaine fanfic. Our boys take turns surprising the other with gifts on Valentine's Day.


**Happy Valentine's Day, guys! This will only be one chapter, and will only focus on Klaine. I do not own Glee.**

When Blaine thought back on his past three Valentines' with Kurt, he didn't think they were very lucky during

that holiday. The first Valentines' they spent together, Blaine accidentally outed his crush; the second year, they were together, but, Kurt got love letters and gifts from Nick Fallon- I MEAN, Dave Karofsky; and last year, they were broken up and had sex. This year was going to be different.

He set reservations at a nice, inexpensive restaurant called Santino two weeks in advance; then he ordered a dozen yellow and red roses to be sent to Kurt's desk at Vogue .com. The final touch would be Kurt's first surprise.

XX

Kurt yawned as he entered his apartment. His morning classes were exhausting. He trudged to his room. He stepped through the curtain, threw his bag down and headed for his bed, but stopped. His mouth dropped open as he saw his fiancé kneeling on his bed, completely naked except for a heart shaped pillow covering his front. Blaine smiled widely.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Baby." Blaine drawled in a sexy tone.

Kurt chuckled and covered his mouth. "Oh my God…" He uncovered his mouth. "Okay, if this were anyone else, I would think this is totally creepy, but you…you are just too adorable to be creepy."

Blaine ducked his head and chuckled. "Well, I wanted to make today special."

"Hmm. How about being hijacked by some of _my_ surprises?" Kurt said slyly.

"Ooh." Blaine said with interest.

Kurt walked over to his boom box and turned on some sultry music. He then turned to Blaine, rolling his shoulders slightly. "Are you ready for me?"

Blaine laughed and nodded. He sat on the bed Indian-style and kept his pillow covering his front. "Yeah!"

Kurt danced and started stripteasing. He threw some of his clothes for Blaine to catch. Blaine tried hard to control himself while he was doing this. Once Kurt was down to his underwear, he walked over to the bed, and climbed on it, leaning close to Blaine. "I'll let you do the honors."

Blaine grabbed the top of the briefs Kurt wore and pulled them down. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and started kissing him.

XXX

After what seemed like too short a time for the two lovers, they lied on their backs catching their breaths.

"Oh, that was good." Blaine breathed.

Kurt chuckled. "Yes, it was. I wish we could go on longer, but…I have to go to work."

"Same here." Blaine sighed. They both got up and started getting dressed. Blaine stared at Kurt. "You know, watching you get dressed isn't as fun as watching you get undressed."

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well, we have tonight and the rest of our lives."

"Yeah, you're right." Blaine kissed him on the lips.

XXX

After moving to New York, Blaine and Sam got jobs at a coffee shop. Blaine took as many shifts as possible while Kurt worked at Vogue and Spotlight Diner.

By the time his shift ended for the day, Blaine collected about fifty dollars in tips. He hung up his apron and was about to leave, when the assistant manager walked up to him.

"Hey, Blaine! Your fiancé told me to give this to you when you finished your shift." The woman smiled and handed him a rectangular shaped box.

"Oh. Thanks, Melanie." Blaine unwrapped the box. Inside was a chocolate bowtie with the letters KH & BA engraved on it. Blaine got choked up. This was too beautiful to eat.

Melanie couldn't help herself. She looked over Blaine's shoulder and gasped. "Awww! How sweet is that?"

"Very. I can't bear to eat this." Blaine sighed happily.

Melanie smiled and folded her arms. "You know, chocolate only lasts for about three months unopened. But, if you take a picture, it lasts longer."

Blaine looked up and smiled at her. "That's a great idea. Would you mind?"

"Of course not." Melanie took his phone and set up the camera. Blaine took out the bowtie and positioned it so it looked like he was wearing it. Melanie held up Blaine's phone. "Ready? One, two, three." She snapped the photo and showed it to Blaine.

"Perfect. Thanks, Mel." Blaine smiled and took his phone and chocolate bowtie. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too."

XX

Blaine went into the bathroom to change into a nice suit, then hailed a cab and told the driver to go to Vogue headquarters. He broke the chocolate bowtie in half so Kurt could have some. He ate his half slowly, wanting the chocolate to last. Once the driver parked at the curb, Kurt came running out, waving his arm to the cab. Blaine climbed out and held the door open.

"Blaine…" Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him. He climbed in, and Blaine climbed in afterwards. Blaine leaned over and whispered the destination in the driver's ear. "Wow, you're really going all out to surprise me."

"I am." Blaine nodded. "Thank you for the chocolate bowtie, by the way."

"Of course." Kurt grinned. "Thank you for the flowers."

"You are more than welcome." Blaine smiled.

XXX

Kurt gasped as they parked in front of the restaurant. "Oh, I've wanted to go here!"

Blaine got out and opened the door for Kurt. They walked arm in arm into the dimly lit restaurant. They walked to the host's podium. "Anderson, party of two."

"Right this way." The host grabbed two menus and led them to a private room separated by a curtain.

Kurt gasped and smiled. "You booked a private room?"

Blaine nodded and pulled out a chair. Kurt sat down, and Blaine sat in his chair. The host handed them their menus. "Would you like to start off with our best wine?"

"Oh, just champagne, please." Blaine replied, smiling.

"Of course." The host nodded and left.

"Blaine, this must have cost a fortune!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Well, thanks to the fifty dollar a day tips I get at the coffee shop, I barely was able to afford it." Blaine winked.

"You being hotter than a Greek god definitely helps." Kurt complimented.

Blaine ducked his head bashfully and blushed. "Come on."

"No, really!" Kurt replied.

"Well, you're pretty handsome, too." Blaine said.

"Why thank you." Kurt nodded and smiled. They ordered their food and talked and laughed. While they waited for their check, Blaine showed him the picture of him wearing the chocolate bowtie. "Oh my god. You should use that as your Facebook profile picture!"

"I plan to." Blaine smiled. "I couldn't help but to try the chocolate. It's really good. I even saved you some." Blaine pulled out the box from his bag.

"Oh, thanks." Kurt took the chocolate and bit off some. "Mm. It is good."

"It was Melanie's idea to take the picture, by the way." Blaine announced. "She told me that chocolate only lasts for like three months, then it fades or something."

"Good point. Well, just in case that picture gets deleted or your Facebook crashes…" Kurt pulled out a rectangular box.

"More gifts?" Blaine asked, surprised. He took the box and opened it. Inside was a leather bracelet with charms glued to the strap. The charms included "K+B" in block letters, the Dalton symbol, a bird, a musical note, a crown, a coffee cup, and a bowtie. A lump of emotion rose to Blaine's throat. "Kurt…this…this is too much."

"Not really. I'm probably not going to be able to shop for the next month or so, but…"

"No, I mean…this is too much for just one person." Blaine sniffed and blinked away tears of appreciation. "This is…the most beautiful and special gift I've ever gotten."

"I'm glad you love it." Kurt said. "I figured that for our first official Valentines Day, I'd give you something extra special."

Blaine nodded, swallowed and put the bracelet on. "I'll wear this every day." Kurt chuckled. Blaine cleared his throat and reached into his bag. "Now for my gift to you."

"Ooh." Kurt clapped with excitement. Blaine leaned towards Kurt and opened the box, revealing a silver chain necklace. At the middle were two male symbol charms. In the middle of one of them was a diamond. In the middle of the other was an emerald. Kurt gasped lightly.

"These are our birthstones. The emerald is May and the diamond is April." Blaine explained.

Kurt swallowed back a lump. "Blaine…this is beautiful."

Blaine grinned and put the necklace on Kurt. He kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt replied, caressing Blaine's cheek. "Well, we better pay and head to the grand finale of our Valentines Day celebration."

"There's more?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Just something to end the night perfectly. No big deal." Kurt grinned.

XXX

About a half-hour later, Kurt lead Blaine to a dance studio at NYADA. Blaine gasped as he walked inside. There were midnight blue curtains covering the walls, an arc of midnight blue and silver balloons stood at the entrance, and silver stars hung all over. There was also strings of lights hanging from the ceiling.

"Kurt…this is decorated just like my senior prom." Blaine said, looking around.

"I know." Kurt replied. "I figured since I missed your senior prom, I'd recreate it. A lot of stuff happened since then- Finn's death, your graduation, your birthday, our anniversary, Christmas…I've just been so busy this past year, I haven't had a chance to do this until now."

Blaine's heart swelled. "Kurt…wow…so, are the New Directions going to pop out and start singing the Beatles?"

Kurt chuckled. "No. I couldn't get them to come. But, I have the next best thing." He picked up a remote from an end table and pointed it at the stereo and pressed play. Elton John's "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" started playing. He set the remote down and held out his hand to Blaine. "May I have this dance?"

"You may." Blaine took Kurt's hand and dragged him to the center of the room. He put Kurt's hands on his waist, and Blaine wrapped his own arms around Kurt's shoulders. They swayed to the music. Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder and closed his eyes. Tonight was perfect. "This isn't a dream, right?"

Kurt chuckled. "I hope not. It took me weeks to convince them to let me use this studio."

Blaine chuckled. "It just…seems too good to be true. You're spoiling me with gifts and recreating a high school dance that happened almost a year ago…I…I don't really deserve all this, do I?"

"Blaine…" Kurt gently cupped Blaine's face in his hands. "No one deserves this more than you. You are the most compassionate, kind, gentle, loving, caring, bravest man I've ever met. You've been through a lot in the past couple of years and you came out stronger."

Tears of love pooled in Blaine's eyes. He sniffed and blinked them away. A few tears escaped and trickled down his cheek. Kurt gently brushed them away. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." They kissed again. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. They stayed like that for the rest of the song. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
